The present disclosure relates to methods of integrating heteroepitaxy on silicon, and semiconductor devices formed using the methods.
Complementary metal oxide semiconductor technology makes use of both P and N channel devices in the same substrate material. CMOS technology is useful in the manufacture of many modern electronic devices. CMOS chips include microprocessors, microcontrollers, static RAM, and other digital logic circuits.
Traditionally, silicon is used as the semiconductor material in CMOS devices. To provide high speed channels, there are growing interests to adopt new materials other than silicon for the benefit of higher carrier mobility. Direct heteroepitaxy on silicon creates defective channel materials, which can lead to premature device failure and poor performance. Despite all the advances, there is a continuing need in the art to new methods that are effective to eliminate or reduce defects of heteroepitaxy growth on silicon.